We Are Meet Again
by chococchii
Summary: Sasuke seakan melihat masa lalunya dengan Naruto saat melihat dua bocah yang sangat mirip dengan mereka. Apa maksudnya ini semua? / Sasuke ... bertemu kembali dengan Naruto yang sudah lama meninggal? /Sequel from my fict : Forever Friend / No Yaoi! / RnR please?


Hai!

Fict ini merupakan sequel dari fict aku yang _Forever Friend_. Sebenernya fict satu itu mau dibuat multichap. Tapi berhubung udah _complete _yaa dibuat jadi sequel aja. Sip! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

We are Meet Again by Shizouka Rin

Warning : Typo(s), abal, gaje, OOC, OC, de-el-el.

**Sasuke POV**

TAP.

Aku berhenti di depan sebuah taman bermain yang penuh kenangan ini. Tempat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan sahabat terbaikku, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia merupakan orang yang paling bersemangat yang pernah aku temui. Sudah sembilan tahun sejak kematiannya. Ya, sekarang aku sudah menginjak kelas 2 SMA. Tetap saja. Tetap saja aku tak percaya kalau dia sudah pergi.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku itu. Bangku dimana aku dan Naruto saling memberikan nama yang aneh. Dia menjulukiku _'Teme' _dan aku menjulukinya _'Dobe'_. Betapa rindunya aku dengan si bodoh itu. Aku tak bisa lagi mendengar suara hebohnya saat memanggil _'Temeeeee!'_ atau saat ia menangis ketika mendapatkan nilai jelek dalam ujian. Saat itu, pasti aku menghiburnya—dan dia kembali menunjukkan cengirannya.

_Apa ia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku?_—berulang kali kata-kata itu terlintas di benakku. _Apa aku harus menyusulnya?_—kurasa tidak. Naruto akan menghajarku habis-habisan jika aku mencoba bunuh diri.

"Huaaa! Ibuu! Dia mengambil mobil-mobilankuu!"

"Aku tidak mengambil! Aku hanya meminjam!"

Perdebatan itu. Perdebatan itu! Perdebatan pertamaku dan Naruto sebelum kami menjadi sahabat. Kenapa aku mendengarnya kembali?—dan terasa begitu nyata?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku menyipitkan mataku ketika melihat dua anak kecil berambut kuning dan hitam. Aku berlari menghampiri mereka. Mereka sangat mirip dengan aku dan Naruto ketika kami masih kecil. Bagaimana mungkin?

"Hai, kalian kenapa bertengkar?" tanyaku.

"Kak! Dia mengambil mobil-mobilankuu!" ujar Si rambut hitam.

"Aku tidak mengambil! Aku hanya meminjam!" bantah si rambut kuning. _Benar-benar. Persis seperti aku dan Naruto_—batinku tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku belum mengizinkanmu!" balas Si rambut hitam. Aku menelan ludah sebelum menghampiri si rambut kuning dan berusaha memberi pengertian padanya. "Jika seseorang belum mengizinkanmu untuk meminjamkan barangnya, kau tidak boleh mengambilnya," ujarku. Mustahil. Kata-kata ini meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku. Kata-kata ini … Kata-kata yang diucapkan Kushina _ba-san_, ibu dari Naruto saat kami bertengkar.

Si rambut kuning tampak berfikir, lalu berjalan ke arah si rambut hitam—berniat mengembalikan mobil-mobilan si rambut hitam. Ia berkata penuh penyesalan, "Maafkan aku ya. Aku tidak ingin mengambilnya. Hmm, aku hanya mau pinjam … "

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Kau boleh meminjamnya." Si rambut hitam tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia sudah berubah pikiran.

"Tidak. Aku sudah puas main mobil-mobilanmu. Siapa namamu?" tanya si rambut kuning dengan wajah ceria khasnya. _Mirip dengan Naruto_.

"Namaku Sasu. Kau?"

"Aku Naru! Anak paling keren di TK! Sekarang kita sahabat ya?" Naru begitu menggebu-gebu. Sasu mengangguk mantap.

Tidak mungkin. Aku seperti melihat masa laluku dan Naruto. Lagipula—Sasu? Naru? Kenapa sangat mirip dengan namaku dan Naruto? Apa maksud ini semua?

"Kalau kakak?"

Aku tersentak saat kedua bocah kecil itu menanyakan namaku. Aku menelan ludah, dan menjawab pertanyaan mereka, "S-Sasuke."

"Nama kakak ini sangat mirip dengan namaku! Kita juga mirip! Iya kan kak?" Sasu langsung bersemangat. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Yaaah. Kak Sasuke, ada tidak teman kakak yang namanya sangat mirip dengan namaku?" tanya Naru.

"Yah. Nama temanku Naruto. Sangat mirip denganmu. Sayangnya, dia sudah—meninggal," jelasku. Raut wajah Naru langsung berubah sedih, "Yaah. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kak Naruto," ujar Naru.

"Aku juga," tambah Sasu.

Tak lama datang dua orang wanita. Yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu berambut hitam. Mirip dengan Kushina _ba-san _dan ibuku, Mikoto.

"Kak Sasuke! Kami pulang dulu ya! _Jaa ne!_" pamit mereka.

Tunggu dulu. Apa maksudnya ini? Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berlari ke makam Naruto. Naruto ingin bertemu denganku—kurasa.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu dobe? Di taman bermain Mizuka, tempat kita pertama kali bertemu, aku bertemu dengan dua orang bocah yang sangat mirip dengan kita. Mereka memperebutkan mobil-mobilan—dan akhirnya mereka menjadi sahabat. Nama mereka Sasu dan Naru," ujarku panjang lebar di depan makam Naruto.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku merindukanmu, dobe. Aku tak memiliki teman baik lain selain kau." Aku tertunduk. Air mataku mulai bercucuran. Aku tak bisa menahan tangisku.

PLOK.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku menengok kebelakang. Orang yang menepuk pundakku adalah orang yang selama ini menjadi sahabatku. Orang yang sangat aku rindukan—Naruto.

"N-Naruto? B-bagaimana mungkin?"

"Hai Sasuke! Lama tak berjumpa, ya?" Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ia malah nyengir lebar-lebar.

"Kau mengerti juga kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu, teme," lanjut Naruto.

Apa aku berhalusinasi? Suara itu. Suara khas Naruto. Suara yang sangat aku rindukan. Cengirannya yang sangat khas pula itu. Semuanya. Semuanya terlihat begitu nyata.

"Kenapa kau diam, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Naruto? Aku hanya tidak percaya. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, bodoh!" Air mataku mengucur lebih deras lagi. Tch. Memalukan.

"Sasuke. Carilah sahabat lain. Kau tidak bisa terus sendiri, teme. Kau tak bisa membiarkan orang yang menyukaimu di sekolah barumu hanya memendam rasanya padamu saja. Dia sedih denganmu yang terus sendiri, kau tahu?" ujar Naruto. _Siapa orang yang menyukaiku?_—aku membatin.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, teme!" lambat laun tubuh Naruto menghilang. Aku berusaha menggapainya.

"Dobe! Naruto! Narutooooooo!" aku kembali terduduk.

"—suke? Sasuke?"

Suara yang sangat lembut itu membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku. Kulihat gadis manis bersurai merah muda berdiri di tempat Naruto berdiri tadi. Sakura Haruno.

Sakura duduk di sampingku. Merelakan pakaiannya kotor oleh tanah. "Naruto sudah pergi Sasuke. Ikhlaskan saja. Meskipun dia pergi, dia tetap ada di sini—" Sakura menunjuk dadaku. "—dihatimu. Terus bersamamu," ujar Sakura dengan senyumnya.

Aku terkesima dengan kata-katanya. Aku memeluknya erat. Naruto, apa Sakura lah orang yang menyukaiku itu? Kalau memang benar, terima kasih telah memberi tahuku. Sesuai katamu, aku akan menjadikannya sebagai sahabatku. Kalau bisa ia akan kujadikan …

Kekasih.

* * *

THE END

Mind to Review?


End file.
